


Changed

by beulooming



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher! Jungmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beulooming/pseuds/beulooming
Summary: Minhee can't stop arguing with his little brother's tutor.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Changed

“Eunjun's new tutor is coming later, please don't be loud.” Minhee's mom reminds him.

_I've never even been so loud_

His little brother, Eunjun, was getting a tutor since Minhee refused to teach him apparently saying he'd never tutor the spawn of satan even though he always came first or second during exams. His mom had enough of the boy complaining so she decided to hire a tutor. Luckily for Minhee, now he doesn't have to do anything. 

“His tutor is around your age, maybe you can be friends. He's really smart you know?” His mother says, getting ready to go to work. 

“Mom I'm smart too?” Minhee says, already feeling a little envious of how she's praising that new tutor. 

__How good even is he?_ _

His mom just chuckles before they hear the doorbell of their condo ring. His mother exclaims about how it's Eunjun's tutor and Minhee could care less so he decides to go to his room instead. 

After getting bored of using his phone and doing homework, Minhee heads down to get a snack but then realizes that they're probably having the first class in the study room and Minhee has to try his best to not be heard by them. He mentally sighs but decides to just silently get his snack and leave. 

__While getting a snack in the kitchen, he accidentally overhears them from the study room seeing as how the door wasn't fully closed._ _

__“Why does your brother not teach you? Your mom told me he's smart.” A voice he doesn't recognize, but assumes is the new tutor, says._ _

__“I don't want to learn from him, he's dumb.” Upon hearing Eunjun call him, the top student, dumb he immediately goes to the study room to butt in. Minhee pushes the door open and sticks his head in._ _

__“If you're here to teach just teach.” Minhee glares at both of them. He finally had a better view of the said tutor and can make out that they're probably around the same age._ _

__“Why are you so offended by what a kid is saying?” The tutor says, looking at Minhee. “Listen, I'm always up for arguments but I am just teaching, like what you said.” The tutor adds before he stands up and lightly pushes Minhee out to close the door._ _

__Minhee is left standing in the corridor like a fool._ _

_It's only his first class and he's already so annoying._

__

__

__

__

__Not much to his concern, Minhee finds out that his name is Jungmo and he tutors three times a week. He also always tutors when Minhee is back from his academy or back from school so it seemed like there was no way to avoid him. Everytime Jungmo came they'd always have small quarrels like_ _

__“Minhee please keep it down, he's trying to study”_ _

__“Why do you always accidentally kick my shoes away?”_ _

__Sometimes, Jungmo would even repeatedly knock on his door saying Eunjun is sick or something along the lines of 'Eunjun doesn't feel good' until Minhee opens the door. Minhee knows that almost all the time it's a lie so he wouldn't have to study. It went on for almost 2 whole months._ _

__Today was another day where Jungmo would come to tutor. He probably knew that their mother wouldn't be there so he flat out ignored Minhee. He'd always greet his mom with respect but she had to go to work early and now Minhee was the adult in the house._ _

__“Did you just walk past me without saying anything?” Minhee asks. Jungmo ignores him and continues taking his shoes off._ _

__“You're not Mrs Kang.” Jungmo replies shortly._ _

__“I'm the adult in the house now.” Minhee says, slightly offended._ _

__“Oh dear Mr Kang Minhee I am deeply sorry for just walking pass by you like that without gracing your presence, I have no desire to insult you like that I am just a mere college student who is here to tutor your brother” Jungmo says walking towards Minhee who was now standing up, sounding regretful with a tint of sarcasm._ _

__Obviously Minhee was just being nonchalant with the 'im the adult in the house now' joke, but of course Jungmo had to be annoying. He doesn't notice how close they're standing until Eunjun comes walking out the study room complaining. Minhee's first instinct was to literally push Jungmo away as hard as he can but quickly realizes what he did so he grabs Jungmo's arm and shoulder in under a second. Which resulted in them ending in an odd position._ _

__“What the f—” Jungmo quickly puts a hand over his mouth to prevent him from cursing. He properly stands up and breaks loose from Minhee's grip._ _

__“We were uhm, talking.” Minhee says to Eunjun, awkwardly. He hears a small 'Yeah…' from Jungmo, almost not audible. The look Jungmo gave him before going into the study room with Eunjun had a 'we will act like this never happened and never bring this up again' type of look and Minhee seemed to properly understand it._ _

__What he doesn't understand is why his heart was beating so fast._ _

__

__

__The next class Jungmo has with Eunjun, Minhee decides to just camp in his room but then decides to go to the living room solely to watch his movie on a bigger screen. He doesn't realize that their class already ended once Jungmo walks out the study room. He accidentally makes eye contact with Jungmo but quickly looks away (while being extremely awkward). It seemed to not bother Jungmo since he just kept walking in the direction of their front door. Judging by Jungmo's sudden delayed footsteps, the movie Minhee is watching probably caught his attention._ _

__“Are you seriously watching banana splits,” Jungmo walks behind the couch and slightly chuckles. Minhee was already spooked enough which made him jump because of Jungmo's voice. “And actually feeling scared?” Jungmo adds, he's now laughing._ _

__“What's that to you?” Minhee glares at Jungmo while trying to sound cool. He's actually terrified and disgusted by the gore deep inside but he'd never let Jungmo know that._ _

__“I hope you know that snorky will—” Jungmo was purposely trying to spoil Minhee but gets cut off by Minhee covering his mouth. Minhee realizes what he just did and his eyes slightly enlarged. He pulls his arm away and freezes. Jungmo is staring back at him, faces still inches apart._ _

__At that moment, Minhee thinks Jungmo looks pretty, especially his eyes, his hair slightly moving because of the air conditioning hitting it was beautiful too. He thinks he's crazy. Minhee tries recovering by turning around and awkwardly coughing. Jungmo seemed like he was still frozen in position._ _

__“Sh-shut up, you're already annoying and you're also the type of person to spoil movies,” He says without making eye contact. “Aren't you done tutoring, go.” Minhee stands up and practically drags Jungmo to the front door before saying a quick and emotionless bye then closes the door on him without giving him a chance to say anything._ _

__Minhee leans his back on the door after locking it then sighed. What the hell was that? He says to himself. There's no way he likes Jungmo, not that guy who pretends to be innocent and nice when he's annoying. That night, Minhee had a hard time sleeping._ _

__

__

__The next time Jungmo comes, Minhee tries to avoid him so Minhee just stays in his room. What he doesn't know is Jungmo's slight pout when he can't spot Minhee anywhere. Minhee stays in his room throughout the whole tutoring session, afraid he'll go out at the wrong time. He thinks he almost succeeds at avoiding Jungmo until he gets a call from his mom._ _

__She tells Minhee to invite Jungmo to stay for dinner. Minhee almost curses but immediately covers his mouth. He also hears her ramble about him having to go home late so he probably doesn't eat dinner and more but Minhee drained out the rest of her sentence. He reluctantly agrees to do what she says before hanging up._ _

__Minhee lays down and sighs. Why is it when he decides to ignore Jungmo, it was as if the universe just had to make sure they keep meeting. The moment he leaves his room, he sees Jungmo walking out of the study room._ _

__“Are you leaving now?”_ _

___Wait that sounded clingy shoot._ _ _

___Minhee mentally slaps himself, he didn't mean to make his tone sound soft._ _ _

___“Yes, Why?” Jungmo asks while staring at Minhee from afar as Minhee walks closer._ _ _

___“ Well uhm, my mom asked you to stay over for dinner.” Minhee sounded quite nervous, why does he feel nervous?_ _ _

___Jungmo didn't get the chance to answer as Eunjun literally shouts out 'Yay dinner with Jungmo hyung' while obviously indicating he hates being home alone with Minhee. Minhee could care less about after being insulted by Eunjun for years._ _ _

___“I guess that's a yes?” Jungmo's answer sounded more like a question as he watched Eunjun probably run to his room. Minhee walks to the living room, silently hoping Jungmo would understand that he wanted Jungmo to follow him too, luckily Jungmo did._ _ _

___“We're,, ordering so tell me what you want to eat.” Minhee says with a slight pause. He was thinking very hard about his choice of words in front of Jungmo which he never cared about. Maybe he really does have a crush._ _ _

___“I don't know.” Jungmo answers shortly while sitting down next to Minhee on the sofa._ _ _

___“Can you be helpful, hello??” Minhee suddenly gets a gush of confidence to joke around with Jungmo after he imagines how awkward and weird he probably sounded like._ _ _

___“Someone's whiny.” Jungmo chuckles at Minhee. And again, Minhee starts over analyzing how Jungmo laughs like how his nose scrunches, his eyes look like crescents and how he covers his mouth. Minhee's thoughts are interrupted by Jungmo telling him to open the food ordering service app. Minhee snaps out of his thoughts and apologizes for not doing that first._ _ _

___Upon hearing him apologize, Jungmo looks quite shocked._ _ _

___“What's gotten into you these days, really. I know I only see you three times a week but you've been awfully softer these days.” softer? Minhee thinks to himself._ _ _

___“No, it's nothing.” Minhee responds in a small voice. Jungmo seems to not be satisfied as he directly stares at Minhee's eyes and unconsciously bit his lip. Minhee's heart beat rapidly increases as he ponders on whether he should lean in closer as a joke to hide his nervousness or stay still. (he idiotically does the first since Minhee doesn't think)_ _ _

___“I'm fine.” Minhee says again to strengthen his point despite him not being fine. He wonders why Jungmo still hasn't backed off despite the tension being so strong they could've pierced each other's souls._ _ _

___“You act nervous around me, it's written all over your face.” Jungmo says boldly and moves even closer which sends Minhee into a state of panic. He looks almost unrecognizable to Minhee with that cold and intimidating gaze. The smallest nudge and their lips could've met but Jungmo moved away once he heard Eunjun's footsteps that got louder._ _ _

___Minhee didn't know why but he felt a sense of disappointment because of it. Though his heart was still rapidly beating because of the tension just now. As if Jungmo had a switch, he started smiling towards Eunjun asking what he would like to eat and smiling to Minhee as well. He's crazy Minhee thinks._ _ _

___“...Minhee.” Minhee was still in a daze until Jungmo's voice snapped him out of it._ _ _

___“I'm sorry what were you saying?” Minhee answers politely for some reason. Seeing that side of Jungmo made him gain some type of respect for him that Minhee couldn't explain._ _ _

___“I said, Eunjun wants pizza, would that be fine?” Jungmo repeats his sentence._ _ _

___“Oh right..” Minhee checks if any pizza stores deliver to his area and thankfully there are a number of stores. He orders one and Eunjun runs back to his room, knowing how long the delivery will probably arrive. Leaving Minhee alone with Jungmo, again._ _ _

___“Your pupils were shaking by the way.” Jungmo says while leaning back on the couch and looking up at Minhee who was still sitting straight. At this point Minhee is sure Jungmo probably knows Minhee has a crush or is attracted to him._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___ _

___After almost a whole week of a constant battle with himself, Minhee decides he should confess to Jungmo. Maybe Jungmo even probably knows seeing how nice or shy Minhee has been for the past week and how Jungmo hinted at how he knew he made Minhee nervous._ _ _

___Minhee was just scared of rejection. What if Jungmo was just mindlessly flirting? Still, Minhee decides he should at least get it off his chest._ _ _

___The next class Eunjun had, right after Jungmo is finished tutoring and leaving the study room, Minhee immediately drags him to the store room in his home. Jungmo is visibly confused by why Minhee brought them there._ _ _

___“Minhee, literally what are you doing?” Jungmo asks. Minhee looked around and bit his lip trying to contain his nervousness despite already practicing more than 10 times on his own._ _ _

___“Listen I….”_ _ _

___“What is it?” Jungmo asks, almost as if he had his teacher mode on._ _ _

___“I..” Minhee continues to drag his sentence, too scared to continue, but he can't just keep Jungmo waiting can he?_ _ _

___“I love you,” Minhee mentally curses at himself. You're supposed to say like not love he hides his face in his hands. “No I mean, like” Minhee says, voice muffled because of his hands._ _ _

___Minhee wasn't sure of what's happening but he can hear a faint giggle from Jungmo and feels a hand on both his wrists, slowly bringing his arms down to reveal his face, cheeks tinted with pink from the embarrassment._ _ _

___“I know.” Jungmo looks up at him and smiles. Minhee's heartbeat increases at Jungmo's gesture because of how sweet and nice he looks while doing it._ _ _

___“W-What?” Minhee stutters, that wasn't the reply he had in mind. Jungmo moves closer, still holding Minhee's wrist softly._ _ _

___“I like you too,” Jungmo was still smiling, he slowly let go of Minhee's arms and cups Minhee's face “You think I wouldn't have caught on? You're cute when you're nervous you know.” Jungmo jokingly teases Minhee who tries to avoid Jungmo's gaze._ _ _

___“Stop.. I'm too embarrassed now.” Minhee looks away, Jungmo cups Minhee's face again to divert his gaze back to Jungmo._ _ _

___“Aren't you gonna ask me out?” Jungmo teases him again. Right instantly, Minhee stands straighter and pushes Jungmo's hands down. He tries putting away all his embarrassment to shine serious._ _ _

___“Jungmo Hyung…” Minhee even goes as far as to even using formalities. He finally gets the courage to look Jungmo in the eye. “Date me.” Minhee boldly says._ _ _

___“Of course.” Jungmo smiles before Minhee pulls him into a hug. Jungmo was quite taken aback by Minhee's sudden gesture but hugs him back too._ _ _

___“It seriously took me a week to prepare this.” Minhee confesses and hides his face in Jungmo's nape. Minhee couldn't see but he knew Jungmo was chuckling, judging by his movement._ _ _

___“Yet you decide to do it in your house's store room.” Jungmo jokes._ _ _

___“You're so annoying.” Minhee complains, voice slightly muffled because he was still hiding his face._ _ _

___“You still love me.”_ _ _

___ _

___ _

___Minhee patiently waits for Eunjun's class to end so he could get Jungmo for himself but then remembers his mom is home so he'd have to tone down how his eyes would turn into literal hearts when he looks at Jungmo. Finally, he hears a door open which he assumes is Jungmo going out the study room, Minhee peeps over the corner to see Jungmo making his way out. When Jungmo notices Minhee, he smiles._ _ _

___“You're already leaving?” Minhee pouts, he's not afraid of sounding clingy anymore now._ _ _

___“We literally texted about going on a date tomorrow,” Jungmo chuckles and pats Minhee's head. Right as Jungmo did that, there was a sudden thunder and rain followed it. Minhee heard Jungmo sigh. Probably because Jungmo has to walk home._ _ _

___“Well that's one more reason for you to stay here longer?” Minhee says but it sounds more of a question._ _ _

___“Alright fine, but once it's not raining anymore I'll go. What if your mom wonders why the tutor is staying longer than intended.” Jungmo says, slightly lowering his volume towards the end, afraid Mrs Kang would hear._ _ _

___“First of all, she probably likes you more than she likes me and you're here as my boyfriend now since you aren't teaching.” Minhee boldly says, despite being hesitant to say the word boyfriend._ _ _

___“So let's watch a movie or something so you can wait out the rain.” Minhee turns Jungmo around and puts his hands on both of Jungmo's shoulders, guiding him to the living room._ _ _

___While watching the movie and sitting on the couch, Minhee would always try to lean closer to Jungmo or cuddle in the most not obvious way possible but quickly sat normally if he suspected or felt like he heard someone coming. Of course Jungmo would always chuckle at him awkwardly sitting straight or further._ _ _

___“How are you gonna get home Jungmo? The rain is still heavy and it doesn't seem like it's going to end soon.” After Minhee had too many false alarms, finally his mom passed by._ _ _

___“I'm not sure, if this doesn't stop I'll probably just run home.” Jungmo answers her politely. Minhee slightly pouts at that, since his back was facing his mom so she couldn't see his facial expressions._ _ _

___His mom got worried upon hearing Jungmo say he'll run under the rain so she tells Jungmo to just stay over for one night. Which is why they were now in Minhee's room while Minhee looks for pyjamas for Jungmo._ _ _

___“I'm not sure if this will fit you but, just try it.” He hands over the shirt and shorts before closing his eyes to let Jungmo change. Once Minhee opens them back, he's greeted by a Jungmo who looks way too tiny._ _ _

___“That shirt completely swallows you.” Minhee breaks into a smile and chuckles. Jungmo is visibly upset but let's Minhee have his fun knowing how the younger likes to tease him._ _ _

___“Where do I sleep?” Jungmo asks him_ _ _

___“With me.” Minhee jokingly says but Jungmo seems taken aback. “I mean, my bed is big enough see.” He gestures to the queen sized bed._ _ _

___“Your mom told me you had an extra mattress.” Jungmo argues back_ _ _

___“Just lay next to me, it's easier.” Minhee bats his eyes at Jungmo and attempts to showcase puppy eyes. Thankfully that won Jungmo over as he smiles at Minhee in defeat. Once they're both in bed, Minhee scoots over to Jungmo to close the odd gap between them and engulfs him in a hug._ _ _

___“What are you doing.” The older asks, voice muffled by Minhee's chest._ _ _

___“You're so small, you perfectly fit into my arms and you even look tiny in my clothes.” Minhee completely ignores him while he gushes about how much smaller and cute the other is._ _ _

___“Minhee, I'm literally your hyung.” Jungmo says while sounding unamused at how he's getting babied by the younger._ _ _

___“But you're so small and cute, I want to kiss you.” Minhee realizes what he says but it's too late to back away now._ _ _

___“Then can I?”_ _ _

___Minhee feels blood rush to cheeks upon hearing that, he's grateful for how dark the room is otherwise Jungmo could've clearly seen the pink that tinted his cheeks. He doesn't know what happened but he feels a pair of lips on his shortly after._ _ _

___It was quick and sweet, Minhee felt warm inside after the kiss._ _ _

___“Now go to sleep or else I'm cancelling our date tomorrow.”_ _ _

___They drift off to sleep, accompanied by the calming sound of the rain._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is honestly my only fic I can read without cringing 😭


End file.
